Memories of Us
by Kiyo
Summary: My third fic! Well I'm not finish with my other one yet, Before I Fall In Love... Anyways... The jewel shard is completed and Naraku is finally dead. As it was time for making a wish, Kagome makes a wish, that leaves InuYasha heartbroken... Well read on t
1. The wish of the shikon no tama

A/N: Hey everyone! Kiyo here! Anyways you know, I'm taking a break from my other fic… Cuz I have this one in my head for awhile! And I think it will be a success just like my Shall We Part! Well hope you guys like it. And leave me some reviews! Well enjoy!^_^

Memories of Us…

Chapter 1

The Wish of the Shikon no Tama

***********

"I still can't believe Naraku is dead!" Miroku said looking at his right hand where his wind tunnel use to be.

"Well better believe!" Kagome shouted.

"And Kohaku…" Sango whispered.

"I'm sorry Sango…" Miroku said.

"No… it's okay… I knew all along he was dead… but still… I still wanted to belive…" 

"Sango…" Kagome whispered.

Miroku the walked over to Kagome, "Leave this to me, while you go find InuYasha!" 

"Oh okay…" Kagome said and left.

*************

"Wonder where InuYasha could be at a time like this?" 

Kagome went and checked the well, he wasn't there. Then she started walking towards Goshinboku (The sacred tree) As Kagome got towards the tree she couldn't believe it!

"InuYasha and Kikyo!?" 

"Kikyo, I don't want you to leave!" InuYasha shouted.

"InuYasha!" Kagome whispered, she felt like crying.

"But the shikon no tama has been completed. There is nothing left for me to do in this world." Kikyo said.

"Stay with me!" InuYasha said, "I… I promise you… I'll always protect you …" then he hugged her.

"InuYasha no!" Kagome cried, "This is just like last time! I can't bear to watching them together! I hate you! Kikyo!!!"

"InuYasha… I'm so happy… my love…" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo… I… I love you…" InuYasha whispered.

By hearing that Kagome froze in her spot.

"Inuyasha… I knew it… he doesn't love me… he doesn't have a place for me in his heart… he only had eyes for Kikyo…Kikyo was all he could ever think about, when he was with me…InuYasha…" Kagome said as tears began rolling down her eyes.

Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome was there.

"I have to go now… I can't be here… I don't even belong here…" Kagome whispered and started walking to the well.

*************

Kagome was leaning next to the well crying.

"Why… Why can't I jump in? If I do… I feel like I can never come back here… If I do… I won't be able to see InuYasha and the others again… Is this the darkness in my heart? Do I hate Kikyo?"

{Flashback}

"There is a thousand ways to corrupt that girl's heart…as long as you can not forget about Kikyo, Inuyasha"

{End Flashback}

"Is there only one way to forget you… InuYasha?" Kagome thought, "I…I have to… It's the only way…"

With that Kagome headed back to the hut.

*************

{Back at the hut}

"Kagome, where is InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"He… I couldn't find him…" Kagome whispered.

"That's strange? Probably went to celebrate on his own huh?"

"Uh huh… So how's Sango?" 

"I manage to calm her down a bit. She's now resting."

"Oh, I see…"

"Come to think of it, why don't you rest too?"

"Okay…" Kagome thought.

"You are going to use the shikon no tama to wish for something, aren't you?"

"Uh…huh…"

"Well that stupid InuYasha not here! Go on, get some rest, I'll stay up and keep watch till then…"

"Okay, goodnight Miroku…" Kagome said and went to lie down.

************

A couple of hours past and Inuyasha finally came back…

"Hey Miroku! Where's Kagome!" Inu asked.

"She's inside somewhere…" Miroku said.

"You look, tired!" Inu said.

"What the hell do you think?" Miroku said.

"Go get some rest! Inu said, "I'll guard."

"Finally!" Miroku said and left inside.

"I…I have to tell Kagome!" he then went inside also.

…………………

"Damn it! She's asleep!" Inu shouted.

"She was tired of waiting for you! I told her to go get some rest!" Miroku said.

"Heh, I was that late huh…"

"Why? What where you gonna do to her?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing!"

"You were gonna do something!"

"At least it won't be perverted like you!" Inu shouted and left outside.

*****************

The next morning it was the day to use the shikon no tama.

"Finally!" Inu shouted.

They were all gather at the well.

"So whats your gonna wish for, Kagome?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"I…" Kagome looked all depressed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I don't know… I'm afraid…" Kagome said.

"Hey we're all here with you…" Miroku said.

InuYasha wasn't listening, he was to busy looking around for something.

"Should I tell her? Now or later? Will she hate me?" Inu thought.

"Whatca doing?" Shippo asked.

"What do you want!" Inu shouted.

"I wanted to know, why aren't you with Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up! You talk to much!" Inu then hit him in the head.

"Waah! InuYasha you jerk!" Shippo cried.

Inu then walked over to Kagome, "Are you ready?"

Kagome looked up and notice InuYasha. Then a quick flashback of yesterday, when he was with Kikyo, made tears fell from her eyes.

"K-kagome… what's wrong?" Inu asked.

Kagome quickly embrace InuYasha.

"I…love…you… InuYasha!" she cried, "Please don't ever forget me…"

With that she ran next to the well.

"I wish…"

Everyone stared at her.

"I wish to forget everything that happened here. I wish to forget about INUYASHA!"

InuYasha's eyes widen, it felt like something just went and stabbed his heart. They all looked at Kagome, as tears came out of her eyes… She was there for a while, then was consumed by a pink light… and disappear…

***************

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it! Leave me some reviews then! 


	2. Normal life

A/N: Yah some more reviews!!!^_^ You guys actually like it! I'm so happy!!!^_^ Thanks for all the great reviews! Just wanted to tell you guys, "You Rock!"^_^

Memories of Us…

Chapter 2

Normal Life

******************

"W-where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! Time to get up!" her mother said.

"M-mom…"

"Don't want breakfast to get cold!" her mom said and left.

"I…I'm home? Duh! What am I talking about! I've been home! It all must have been a dream…Then why do I feel so lonely?" Kagome said.

****************

Back at the Feudal Era…

"I can't believe her!" Inu shouted, "Kagome do you hate me!"

"Baka! Why would she hate you, if she just told you she loved you?" Shippo said.

"Why you!" Inu was gonna grab Shippo, but he went and hid next to Sango.

"Inuyasha. Did you do something to hurt Kagome's feelings?" Sango asked.

"How the hell should I know! She didn't even say anything!" Inu yelled back.

"Yesterday she went out looking for you and-" Miroku said, but was cut off.

"Yesterday!" Inu shouted, '_Yesterday… I was with Kikyo… Kagome… did you saw…_'

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted to get his attention, "So you did do something! It's all your fault Kagome left!!!" 

"Damn I'm tired of your stupid little girly whine! I'm leaving!" Inu said and was about to leave.

"InuYasha, did you tried jumping in yet?" Sango asked.

**************

In the present time…

"Kagome, you okay?" her mother asked.

"Um…yeah…" Kagome replied.

"You just seem so tired."

"I'm okay… I just had this strange dream is all…"

"Well, a dream is a dream! Can't never be real!" her grandpa said.

"Uh…huh…" Kagome said, "May I be excused?"

Then Kagome left for school.

****************

"Kagome! I'm coming!" Inu shouted and jumped in the well. Nothing happened.

"F***! Why can't I get through!" he tried a couple more times.

****************

"Good morning, Higurashi!"

"H-hojo… um good moring!" Kagome said.

"Um…I was wondering? Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"I guess not."

"Great! Wanna go catch a movie together?"

"Um…sure…"

"Okay see ya then!" Hojo said and left.

"Kagome!" one of her friend shouted, "Since when did you started going on dates with Hojo?"

"I don't know… he just came and asked me!" Kagome said.

"You better tell us all about it! With details and everything!" another one of her friend said.

Then the bell rang and they left for class.

****************

"Kagome!" Inu whispered.

He was tired of jumping in and out of the well knowing it was hopeless. Then he headed towards Kaeda's hut.

"I see… so that's what she did," Kaeda said.

"Can we ever see her again?" Shippo asked.

"It depends," Kaeda said, "It's all up to her, if she wants to come back.

'_Please Kagome! Come back to me!_' Inu thought.

***************

"Bye!" Kagome waved to her friends.

As she was walking up the steps…

"Why do I get this strange feeling? Like I've lost something important to me… Is it only a dream?" Kagome thought.

Kagome stopped when she passed the sacred tree.

"I feel like, this tree is trying to tell me something. Why can't I remember?"

Kagome then walked to the little old shrine, that had a well in it.

"Grandpa says to not go in. But something drawing me to it. If I go in, will I remember everything?"

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Sota asked, "Gramps says to keep away."

"So?" Kagome asked.

"Besides! Mom says it's almost time for dinner!" Sota shouted and left.

"Heh, Sota just scared. I…have to go in!" Kagome the slid the door and walked towards the old well.

"N-nothings here?" 

She was about to walk out but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Kagome… Please come back to me…"

"InuYasha!" she shouted and jumped in. 

*************

Okay please don't hate me for stopping it here. I just wanted some more reviews before I go on! Hahaha! Anyways it's going to get better on! I already know what's gonna happen! Oh I can't wait to update. Okay you guys probably want to know to… here's a glimpse of what's to happen…

"Kagome's scent…" InuYasha said.

"Where am I?" Kagome thought.

"I'm sorry, but I don' know you…" Kagome said.

HAHAHA well till then leave me some reviews! Love ya lots j/k I love Inuyasha!^_^


	3. Distant Memory

A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone. Sorry to keep all you guys waiting!^_^

Chapter 3

Distant Memory

*************

(Flashback)

"N-nothings here?" 

She was about to walk out but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Kagome… Please come back to me…"

"InuYasha!" she shouted and jumped in. 

(Endflashback)

"Okay, what did I just do?" Kagome thought, "And who is Inuyasha? Why did that name just pop in my head?"

She then climbed out of the well.

"Where am I? Why do this place seems so familiar."

***********

"Kagome," Inu kept thinking about her in his head. 

He was sitting all alone at Goshinboku. Inu slowly closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Then a very familiar scent caught his nose.

"This scent, could it be?…Is it really you…"

************

"The sacred tree! That means home should be close by!" Kagome ran to Goshinboku. She stopped when she noticed a person sitting there.

"Wonder if he's asleep?" Kagome asked.

She then walked over to Inuyasha. But stayed an inch away and stared at the sleeping boy.

'So cute!' Kagome thought.

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. First his vision was kind of blurring, then his eyes widen when he noticed it was Kagome…InuYasha stood up and quickly went to embrace the girl.

"Is it really you? Did you came back?…Kagome…"

Kagome stood there confused, 'Who is he? Did we met before?'

"Kagome did you really forgot about me!" Inu asked shaky her.

"I…I'm sorry…but have we met?"

Inu's eyes widen and quickly let go of the girl before him.

"I-InuYasha…" Kagome whispered out.

"Kagome!" Inu said.

"I don't know why…but that name kept popping out of my head…InuYasha…Are you InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I see…" Inu said and started walking back towards Kaeda's hut.

"Hey wait! Tell me who's Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and ran after him.

**********

At Kaeda's hut…

Inu walked in and went to sat down at a corner with his back facing them.

"InuYasha?" Shippo asked.

Before they knew it, Kagome was in the hut.

"KAGOME!!!" everyone shouted with joy.

"InuYasha! Did you bring her back!!!" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha ignored Shippo and kept staring at the corner.

"Okay that's freaky… I don't know any of these people and they all know me…" Kagome said.

Then the room went into silence.

"Guess I shouldn't have said anything," Kagome thought.

"So you did forget us too, didn't you Kagome…" Shippo said sadly.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said again.

Everyone then turned their heads at him, but all still ignored them.

"Who is InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

They turned back to Kagome then InuYasha and pointed there fingers at him.

"So I was right! Your InuYasha!" Kagome said.

"Why do you wanna know!" Inu said, "It's probably better if you forget that name too!"

"What?!" Kagome thought.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Kaeda said, "It's just that after you left us-"

"You mean I've been here before?" Kagome interrupted.

"Do ye want to know?" Kaeda asked.

"Shudaup! She wanted to forget! So why the hell bother telling her again!" Inu shouted and began to walk to the door.

"I wanted to forget?" Kagome asked and began to sniff.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kaeda asked.

"It's nothing… Just the thought that I wanted to forget all you guys… I feel so selfish…" she said as she tried to keep her tears in.

Inu then turned around and stared at Kagome… 'I did it again didn't I?' Inu thought, 'I made you cried once again…'

"I'm so sorry everyone!" Kagome got up and ran outside.

Inu stood there, frozen in his spot as he felt one of her tears flew past him.

"INUYASHA! Go after her!" Shippo shouted.

Inu turned around and went flew out the door.

***********

He followed her to Goshinboku… There Inu stared at Kagome as tears kept coming out of her eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying for!" Inu shouted.

"I-InuYasha…" she turned around and faced him.

"Probably it was better if you forgotten about us…" he whispered, "I mean, now you could go back and live your normal life in your time… No demons, no shikon no tama… and no me…"

Kagome quicky wiped her tears away… "Why did I forget? Why did I forget about you…the one person I loved the most…"

Inu gasped at her words.

"Why?…" with that she fainted on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inu shouted and went to her side, "It's probably for the best…"

***********

Inu jumped out of the well…"This place still looks the same!"

He carried Kagome in his arms as he jumped to her room.

"Still hasn't fix this window…" he opened it and went inside.

There he carefully lay Kagome onto her bed.

"I guess this is goodbye…" Inu said as he took one last glance at her.

He was about to leave but frozen in his track, 'What if I never see her again? What if I never got the chance to tell her…how I truly felt about her?'

"Kagome…" Inu went and sat at her side. He brushed her bangs to the right and slowly closed his eyes. " I loved you.." he whispered as his lips touched her forehead.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened… she noticed someone was there.

"Ah! SIT BOY!!!"

"Wha-!!!" Inu yelled.

***************

Hahaha sorry for stopping it there! Means you have to wait till then. Yeah I know the beginning sounded like episode one. I'll try my best to update the next chapter soon! Well then leave me some reviews!!! C-ya! And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! 


	4. Back With You

A/N: Hey everybody. Guess it was another 3 week… heh…Anyways here is the 4th chapter… Okay you guys must hella hate me. Go ahead I don't mind…ENJOY THEN! *sigh*

Memories of Us 

Chapter 4

Back With You…

*************

"Why'd you do that for!" Inu shouted.

"Sit?" Kagome said confusedly.

"You-"

"Sit? Sit?"

"Stop-"

"Sit eh?"

"-that!!!" Inu manage to shouted out, "I don't care anymore! I probably deserve it!"

"Oh sorry about that," Kagome said.

"Keh…It's just like she remembers and doing it on purpose!" Inu mumble to himself.

"What did you say something?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever! I gotta go!"

"Where? Back through that well?" Kagome asked.

"Like duh!"

"…Please let me go with you!" Kagome pleaded.

"What's your problem? Don't you wanna stay here?" Inu asked.

"Because I want to remember!!!" Kagome said.

"Why don't you stay here…and be a good little girl!" Inu said **sarcastically.**

"You! SIT BOY!!!" Kagome shouted.

"I mean-"

"Sit boy!"

"Ahh! Ugh…" Inu landed on the ground 2 more times.

"Now take me with you!" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome??? What's all the noise up there?" her mother asked.

"Uh…nothing!" Kagome shouted.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her room. 

"Oh my god! What should I do?" Kagome yelled.

"Just let them see me!" Inu said.

"Your kidding, right!" Kagome then quickly threw her blanket over InuYasha. It flew and cover his whole body except for his ears.

"Darn it the ears!" Kagome thought. 

Then she went and sat on him.

"Damn you woman! Your gonna break my back!" Inu said from under the covers.

"If you be quiet! I'll rub your ears for you!"

Inu then imagine Kagome rubbing his ears. Then burst out laughing!

"InuYasha! Shut up!" Kagome said, _'I didn't know he was a pervert!' _

Then the door opened. 

'What? What the hell was I thinking?' Inu thought, 'Don't tell me I'm becoming a perv like that monk! Oh hell no!'

"Kagome is everything okay?" her mother asked.

"Uh-huh! Never felt better!"

"Aren't you coming to eat dinner?" her grandpa asked.

"Not hungry!"

"Hey sis, is that a dog your hiding?" Souta said pointing to the ears.

"Yeah! Surprise! Surprise! Hehehe" Kagome stuttered out.

"Since when did you get a dog?" her grandpa asked.

"Won it from school!" Kagome replied.

"Can I pet it?" Souta then went over and grabbed the ears.

"Why you!" Inuyasha mumble out.

"Huh? Did it just talk?" Souta asked.

"I mean, woof, woof!"

'InuYasha you idiot!' Kagome thought.

"Well why don't you let it out of the covers? Poor dog, probably can't breathe?" her mother said.

"Well I…"

'What she scared of?' Inu thought. Then Inu jumped out of the covers.

"Hey!" Kagome fell to the ground.

"Finally fresh air!" Inu said.

"It's Inuyasha!" Souta shouted.

"Eh? What?" Inuyasha said, "But how do you guys know me?"

"Well then, lets go finish dinner! InuYasha will you be joining us also?" her mother asked.

"What?" Inu and Kagome both thought.

************

"Well see you later!" Kagome said to her family.

"Be safe!" her mom said.

Kagome went to the well where InuYasha waited.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said, "So you did wait for me…"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I mean- Why do you want to go back?" Inu asked.

"Don't you want me back?" Kagome asked.

"Wha-I mean-"

"I guess that's a yes!" Kagome said.

Inu then grabbed her from her backpack, "Kagome what did you mean when you said…

(Flashback)

"I forgot the one I loved most…"

(End flashback)

"Really I said that? I don't remember!" Kagome replied.

"Oh!" Inu sigh.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

"It's alright…" Inu said and dropped her in the well, 'Knowing your back with me…that's all I could ever ask for…"

******************

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Wait for the next chappie! I'll try to update it on Monday…Sorry about making you guys wait. Well then leave me some reviews then! C-ya!


	5. Truth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…didn't get a lot…anyways enjoy!

Memories of Us

Chapter 5 

Truth

*************

InuYasha and Kagome got out of the well and started walking towards the village.

"InuYasha…" Kagome asked.

"What?!" 

"Well…can you help me to remember everything?" 

"What kind of stupid question is that?" InuYasha replied.

"Stupid?" Kagome thought.

Then InuYasha stop walking, "Answer me this first…"

"Huh…Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"Why? Why did you want to forget about me?" Inu walked over to the girl and grabbed her shoulder.

"Inuyasha…I" Kagome said.

"Why Kagome! Didn't you know, that I wanted to be with you!" Inu then hugged the her.

'What's going on?' Kagome thought.

Then a figure approached before them.

"InuYasha, Kagome! You guys came back!" Miroku said.

Inu then let go of Kagome and turned around.

"I see I came at the wrong time…" Miroku said.

Without a word Inuyasha jumped off into the forest.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out.

"Don't worry about him," Miroku said, "Come Kagome, Kaeda wants to see you."

**************

"Kagome! You came back!" Shippo shouted.

"S-shippo? Right…and your S-sango…"

"So you remembered our names…at least," Sango said.

"And InuYasha?" Kaeda asked.

"He ran of as usual!" Miroku sigh, "Really, he is making an idiot out of himself. If he keeps acting like that, she'll remember of course!"

"Remember!" Kagome exclaimed, "What! I want to know!"

"Kagome, come and sit down. I have to talk to ye about something," Kaeda said.

"Oh, alright," Kagome went and sat down.

"Yesterday, when you guys left. Kikyo came to me…She said she was going to depart from this world soon. So her last well was…well, that you take care of InuYasha," Kaeda sigh, "Something my sister couldn't do…"

"Kaeda…I…I want to, but…" Kagome said, "Who's Kikyo?"

Miroku then fell down and hit the floor, "You mean you actually forgot!"

"No for reals, who's Kikyo?"

"The woman who InuYasha made out in front of you! The woman who was gonna bear InuYasha's child. The woman-" Miroku stopped when Sango hit him with her boomerang.

"InuYasha's child!" Kagome began to have waterier eyes, "You mean he's-"

"Kagome…See look what you did STUPID! YOU MADE HER CRY!" Sango shouted at Miroku.

"It was a joke…S-Sango," Miroku said.

"HA, HA, who's laughing now! JERK!" Sango then threw him outside.

"Kagome don't listen to that pervert. He is a disgrace to all the monks!" Kaeda said.

Kagome then quickly wiped her tears before they dropped.

"Anyways does ye wants to know…Everything I mean," Kaeda said.

"Please…please tell me! I beg of you Kaeda!" Kagome asked.

"Pss…Kaeda, don't you think that if you tell her, she'll know about InuYasha and Kikyo?" Shippo asked.

"Forget that! That monk already did tell her about that!" Kaeda said.

And so Kaeda told Kagome everything. How InuYasha and Kikyo were deceive by Naraku, how they met, and about the shikon no tama.

***********************

A couple of hours past and night came.

"I see…so InuYasha loved Kikyo…" Kagome said, 'No wonder he's so alone…'

"Were you able to remember anything from that?" Sango asked.

"Well…A little…"Kagome said.

"Like?" Shippo asked.

"InuYasha and Kikyo…" Kagome whispered.

"Wha! Her first memories, were the bad ones!" Shippo said.

Then they noticed InuYasha coming in. He stared at everyone, then gaze his eyes at Kagome's.

'InuYasha he…why does he looks so sad and lonely…is he thinking about Kikyo? The look in his eyes… it's full of sorrow…maybe it's my fault…my fault he's in pain…' Kagome thought.

Then Kagome got up and was ready to go out the door. As she reached the door. She felt a hand pulling her back.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, "Don't you know that demons crawl around at night!"

"You're a demon also, so I should be afraid of you also!" Kagome said and looked him in the eyes.

His grip began to loosen on her hand.

"Goodbye InuYasha!" Kagome said and pulled away. She then walked out the door.

'_Kagome…_' Inu thought, '_why…_'

*************

As Kagome walked down the forest a demon appeared.

"A woman! Her flesh and bones shall be good to eat!" the demon said.

She turned around when she heard him, "D-demon!"

"Right! Now prepare to die!"

The demon chased Kagome until there was nowhere to run. Kagome was trap.

"No where else to run," Kagome thought. Then she turned around and noticed a lake. "Maybe if I swim fast enough…I could get away!"

Kagome then got ready to jump in, but was stopped when the demon grabbed hold of her.

"For a puny human like you! You could run."

"Puny!" Kagome got insulted.

"Hahaha! Now get ready to be eaten!"

"EW!" Kagome said, "I rather die then be food for you, you slob!"

"How dare you! Then die!" He threw her into the lake.

"InuYasha…forgive me…" she said as her body went into the water.

***************

"KAGOME!" Inu shouted.

"What? What happen to her!" Shippo asked.

"What did you guys tell her, that made her leave!" Inu asked.

"Kikyo last well was that she take care of you…and now she knows," Kaeda said.

"No wonder Kagome left!" Inu said and then rushed out the door.

*************

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inu shouted over and over, "Where'd she go?"

Then he noticed the demon.

"That bastard!" Inu said.

The demon turned around, "Hahaha! Prepare to die like your woman!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inu shouted and destroyed him with one blow.

"Your only a han-you!" the demon shouted as he perished.

"Kagome!" Inu shouted and jumped into the lake.

Then he spotted her and got her out of the water. 

"Kagome!" Inu kept calling her name over and over, as he held her in his arms, "You can't leave me… I need you…don't you understand…"

Inu brushed her bangs to the side of her face and slowly touched her cheek. He slowly leaned forward, "I…love…you… so please come back," Inu said as his lips touched hers.

************

[In Kagome's Mind]

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out his name over and over, "Where are you! Am I all alone…"

Then she saw a figure standing a couples of steps before her.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said.

He turned around, "Kagome…your not alone…I'm right here with you…"

***********

Kagome began to slowly opened her eyes. She noticed two big golden eyes stared back at her.

"Your okay," Inu whispered.

"InuYasha!" Kagome got up and hugged him.

**************

They were back at the well…

"Kaeda…she told me everything…"Kagome said.

"So you know…" InuYasha said.

"Not really…All I remember was about you, Kikyo, and me."

"What! She told you those things!" Inu said.

"Somehow…I'm remembering…little by little…" Kagome said, "Things I wanted to forget…"

"Kagome…" Inu whispered.

"I also remembered why…why I wanted to forget about you…" Kagome said as she looked at InuYasha.

Inu stared into her eyes, wanting to go and embrace her in his arms.

"I know now…" Kagome then turned away from Inu's gaze, "that in my heart… I hated Kikyo…"

Inu gasped at her words.

"By knowing that…I decided to forget about you… So then you'll be able to let me go and start your life with Kikyo…"

"Kagome, you idiot!" Inu went over to her and turned her around untill their eyes met, "I could never forget about you…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome said as tears came out of her eyes, "It pained me to see you with Kikyo…and knowing that Kikyo was the one who left a wound in your heart…I wanted to make it go away…but in the end…it was me who had cause you the pain…not Kikyo…"

"That's enough!" Inu shouted. He slowly embraced her, holding her close to his chest, "I never wanna let you go again… I promise… I won't let you be hurt because of me! Not anymore…"

****************

Anther cliff hanger! Hahaha! Sorry to stop it here, but my hands are hurting! Anyways leave me some reviews so I'll update again on Saturday! Untill then! Wait for my next chappie!^_^ C-yah!


End file.
